1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signal filtering, and more particularly to calibrating and controlling a data rate tracking analog filter or equalizer.
2. Related Art
An analog filter (also referred to as an “equalizer”) may be implemented in a circuit to normalize the frequency response of the circuit through a frequency range of an input (or other) signal. “Normalize” refers to compensating for an unequal frequency response of the circuit. As an example, analog filters may implement low pass and/or high pass filters to vary the zero and pole locations of the circuit. Analog filters are implemented in many types of circuits and systems for normalizing frequency response.